


Sunshine 5

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aquors are phantom theives, Canon Divergence, Dia is an adult, F/F, Gymnastics, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Theives, Rhythmic Gymnastics, Shujin is an all girls school, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, There is some swearing so.., be ready for the long haul, i cant spell, keep that in mind, ren is dating whoever you want him to date, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: I suck at summaries, so imma let the story speak for itself.Any criticisms or suggestions are welcome. Will update at least every month and a half (probably).





	1. Step! ZERO to ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673524) by [kimizomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi). 



 

_ Let's open the door from zero to one; It's a time I want to change _

 

***

 

_???-???-???_

The casino was in full swing, patrons and employees alike enjoying the card games and slot machines. When the lights overhead swayed the first time, no one paid it much thought. When it happened a second and third time thought, virtually everyone on the floor started watching to see what was causing the lights to sway. That proved fruitful when a girl appeared, standing on top of one of the fixtures.    

                                                                                                                  

She was a pretty one, shoulder length blonde hair and gold eyes. Her outfit was a white blouse with a black ruffled stripe going down the middle that was tucked into a two-layer skirt with thigh high stockings and boots. That was all topped off with the gloves that almost reached her shoulders. The most noticeable thing though was the shiny gold briefcase that most certainly did NOT belong to her.

 

Looking over the crowd was nothing short of amusing. She could see people looking up and pointing with confused looks. Deciding that she had shown herself for long enough, she continued jumping along the fixtures, jumping from one to the next with practiced ease.

 

_"Good idea, showing yourself above the crowd like that Hecate"_

 

_"Yeah, bet Angel couldn't pull it off that well"_

 

_"Hey!'_

 

_"Everyone quit arguing, we need to go."_

 

She eventually found herself on a balcony overlooking the casino floor. Before the girl could move on though, she was confronted by a monstrous looking security guard.

 

Smirking, she leaped impossibly high into the air, landing on the things head and ripped its mask off. The creature dissolved into a black gooey looking substance before reforming and solidifying into a true monster.

 

_"Comparing power levels......No threat. Get em' Hecate!"_

 

She landed back on the ground facing the monster and pulled out a whip. Lunging forward, she attacked it, but it didn't do much.

 

_"What?! But is so weak. You"ll have to try something else Hecate"_

 

Sighing, she retreated to a safe distance and called out a name "Come, Ame-no-Uzume!" Behind her, a large ghostly woman with long black hair and a short purple dress appeared. She also had a shawl like a thing on her arms, a fan in each hand and one in her hair covering her face. 

 

"Agilao!" cried the girl. The woman shot a jet of orange flames at the beast, causing it to recoil.

 

" _Keep it up Hecate, that works_ _"_

 

After blasting it a few more times, the thing disappeared into a black mist. She was not in the clear though, as more guards came and tried to surround her. The lead lunged at her, but to no avail. Knowing she couldn't fight all of them, she leaped up to another floors balcony.

 

_"Go through the door behind you, you can escape through there."_

 

Following said directions lead to a back hallway that contained electrics and piping. Finding a door leading out, Hecate located the stairs.

 

_"Watch out!"_

 

She barely avoided being spotted, hiding in the shadows in the nick of time.

 

_"That was a close call. Wait for him to leave, then make a break for it."_

 

A few moments later, the guy got contacted and left.

 

_"You're in the clear, go!"_

 

Dashing up the stairs, she found herself on a walkway ringing the inner wall of the casino.

 

'Huh?! I thought you said I could escape here!" said Hecate

 

_"You can, just get to the window"_

 

"Halt, you have nowhere to run"

 

Behind her were three agents with REAL guns.

 

_Nowhere to run, huh? Don't make me laugh._

 

Smirking once again, she leaped onto the railing and ran, surprising everyone watching. It only took a few seconds to reach the beautiful stained glass window she was told to go to. 

 

"Seeya later" 

 

With that, she leaped back, shattering the window into a million shards.

 

_"Woah"_

 

_"What a showoff"_

 

_"Even by our standards, that's excessive"_

 

_"Oh come on, its cool either way"_

 

_"That's' our leader for ya"_

 

She landed with a summersault, completely unharmed as fragments of glass fell around her. 

 

_*KCCH* *KCCH* *KCCH*_

 

_"Huh?"_

 

_"The Police!?"_

 

_"How'd they get here?'_

 

_"This shouldn't be possible!?"_

 

Hecate grinned and ran along the wall where she figured she could get away. Impressing and shocking the police she leaped up to the supposedly inaccessible fire escape ladder. Climbing up turned out to be a bad idea, as the fire escape walkway was already heavily populated with more police. Before she could think of an escape route, the officer near the ladder hit her in the head with his gun, causing her to lose her grip on the ladder.

 

_"No! Hecate!"_

 

The voice that came over her com as she fell only made her want to cry. When she finally landed (none too gently) in the waiting arms of the police waiting to catch her, she could only hope the rest of the team could escape.

 

A man in a suit came up to her and crouched down to meet her in her position on the ground. 

 

"Congrats kid, you've has been sold out"

 

 ***

 

November 20th-Shibuya Police Station; Interrogation Room-???

 

This sucked. The punched she could handle, but this was getting ridiculous. Not only did they continually beat her, they also injected an experimental truth serum into her system. If she was being completely honest, if they wanted her to feel dead, they had already succeeded. Several times over.

 

"Hey, no dozing off!' 

 

The interrogator kicked her in the stomach.

 

"No matter what, we WILL make you understand. Criminals must pay for their actions"

 

She inwardly sighed. They could be considered criminals too, with how much they were assaulting her. She looked a the security camera in the corner

 

"What, think that can be used as video evidence?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Give it up! There are no laws that protect criminals like you.'

 

_What an asshole_

 

"Let's see, blackmail, defamation, obstruction of justice, possession of weapons... and manslaughter too, right? Talk about a problem case. Think all that was lead by a chick like you. And you seemed to enjoy every second of it."

 

_I... enjoyed it?_

 

Someone like you ought to know their place"

 

He nods to one of the observing guards, and he uncuffs her hands from behind her back. As she rubbed her sore wrists the head guy crouched in front of her with a clipboard and a pen.

 

"Sign this, its a confession under your name."

 

She sighed, resisting wouldn't do her any good. Nodding, she took the pen he offered her and signed.

 

_I, Mari O'Hara hereby accept the terms of this contact_

 

"Good, but don't be thinking you'll make it outta in one piece"

 

He took the clipboard from her. 

 

"Deal with her how you'd like."

 

Her eyes widened a bit in horror. 

 

***

November 20th-Shibuya Police Station; Hallway-???

 

The rhythmic clicking of high heels alerted the guard to an approaching person. Looking down the hall showed it to be a tall woman in a typical business suit with long brown hair.

 

"Excuse me Ma'am, this area's off limits-"

 

"No need. Kurosawa from the public prosecutors' office."

 

"Really? What business do you have here?"

 

"Just let me through, there's something I need to confirm with the suspect."

 

"With all due respect, we can't let you in there. Her powers are unknown after all."

 

"This case is under my jurisdiction, and I'll be fine"

 

"Ugg, its an inconvenience, but fine. We can't let you speak to her for long though. It might not be safe."

 

"I understand" 

 

_Ugh, what a jerk_

 

Sighing, she walked over to the door and went in. What she found chilled her to the bone. The suspect she had come to question was curled on the ground in a near fetal position. There was blood splattered around the room, and syringes littered the floor. The most horrifying part though, was the girl herself. She was bruised and bleeding pretty heavily, and her clothes were torn

 

_Oh my god... what did they do!_

  

A quick visual examination of the girl confirmed she needed medical attention. The prosecutor rushed back outside

 

"Is there a shock blanket in this building?"

 

"Huh? Yeah, why?'

 

"Go get it, that's an order."

 

"What?"

 

"NOW!" 

 

Groaning, the guard walked off, and she heard him mutter quietly to himself

 

_"Great, now I get to do a fetch job for a woman."_

 

She silently cursed him as she pulled out her phone.

 

_"Yes this is the emergency hotline, how may I help you?'_

 

"Yes, I have a girl with severe bodily injuries that needs immediate attention."

 

_"Alright, can I have a name and an address?'_

 

"Dia Kurosawa at the Police station by the courthouse."

 

_"Thank you, an ambulance will be there shortly."_

 

The call hung up. The guard returned a minute later with the shock blanket she asked for.

 

"Thank you. Now, an ambulance is on its way. Go wait outside for it and lead the paramedics down here with a stretcher."

 

"Do I really gotta do that..."

 

"This is non-negotiable."

 

Groaning he turned back around and headed upstairs. Blanket in hand, she reentered the room and knelt next to the girl. Carefully uncurling from the fetal position, she wrapped her in the blanket.

 

"What on earth did they do to you."

 

A moment later the paramedics arrived and loaded the girl onto a stretcher. Since she was responsible for the girl, Dia went with her to the hospital. She told the staff she was the girl's temporary guardian. As they were examining her, stitching her cuts and whatnot, Dia waited in the lobby. She gave strict orders for the nurses to tell her when she was stable and awake enough to be questioned. She sat back in her chair and pulled out the file for a smaller case. It was going to be awhile.

 

***

 ???-???-???

The only thing Mari could feel was how much her body hurt. Moving ANYTHING was painful. The thing that hurt the most though, was her heart. Not the physical one, but the emotional part. The cry she had heard through her com still echoed in her head. Doing her best to ignore the pain, she opened her eyes to find a lot of white. Was she just hallucinating? Where was the grey of the interrogation room? God, her head hurt so much. And what was that beeping? Was it getting faster? Who was that woman? She was wearing nurses scrubs, so a nurse? The maybe nurse goes to the bedside and is injecting something into a tube. Its cold, but her head is a bit clearer now, and she doesn't hurt as much. Now that the pain is gone, she just feels tired. Her eyelids are heavy...

 

***

November 21st-Nishikino Municipal Hospital-4:00 P.M

 

"Ma'am, the girl is awake now."

 

Dia looks up from the case file in her hand.

 

"Thanks What room?"

 

"Ten twenty-three"

 

"Alright, Thank you."

 

He nods and walks off. Dia makes her way to the elevator, a bit worried about what she might see. Granted, the girl would physically be in better shape, but she probably looked like a mess. Arriving at the tenth floor, she quickly located room 1023. There was an officer outside, but she simple flashed her badge and went in. The girl looked better than she thought she would.

 

"Oh, who are you?"

 

Her voice was surprisingly high pitched, but it was quiet. Wary. 

 

"Oh yes, I'm Dia Kurosawa. I work for the public prosecutors' office. And you're Mari O'Hara, correct?"

 

"That's right."

 

"And you lead the vigilante group known as the phantom thieves, yes"

 

"That is correct"

 

She eyed at all the bruises on Maris body as she took a seat in the visitors' chair

 

"Those bastards"

 

"Pardon?"

 

Don't mind me. Now, I have some question that I want you to answer. I don't have a lot of time, and neither do you. I never really thought your groups' work was a prank, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. I was because I could never figure out the method."

 

"Of course you couldn't."

 

She gave Dia a look she couldn't quite place. Was it pity? Smugness?

 

"That's true. I mean, come on. Other Worlds? It sounds ridiculous. What I want to know is when, where, and how you found out about that world. Is it even possible to steal another heart? I need you to tell me everything, from the very beginning"

 

***

 

Mari's metaverse outfit

 

 

 

Well, here goes. Any critiques or suggestion would be helpful. This is Kasuna_Kotonoha signing off from Kotonoha no Niwa. ;)

 

 


	2. Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso (The Worst & Best Paradise)

 

_ Because it's a dream that's not like a dream _

_ Shut your eyes and stay forever in the land of dreams _

 

***

 

April 8th-Shibuya Line-9:17 A.M.

 

Maris emotions were an absolute wreck. A tornado of anger, sadness, stress, and weirdly enough, happiness was swirling in her chest. The happiness she put down to getting to go somewhere new, she was a born traveler after all. Anger was the lead though. She was livid, almost to the point of numbness. The rocking of the train only accentuated it. It was blissfully uncrowded, and that meant sitting space. She sighed, looking out the window at the approaching city, but taking in none of it.

 

_"Damn brat, I'll sue!"_

 

She hadn't really heard anything after that, only sirens. 

 

She turned her attention back to the floor, staring (Supposedly) at the shoes of two girls across the aisle. One of them, when she bothered to look up, she saw had waist length black hair. The other had short ash colored hair. Ash hair was looking at something on her phone

 

"Are you serious? A mental shutdown?!" 

 

The black haired girl was talking to the ash haired girl.

 

"It's the truth, whether you believe it or not." her companion responded.

 

"To a real person? That's gotta be made up. You really do believe all that occult stuff, do you?"

 

Mari sighed, those "mental shutdowns" had been everywhere on the news.

 

_"Now arriving in Shibuya, now arriving in Shibuya. The doors on the left will open. Please watch your step"_

 

Looked like it was time to change trains. Stepping off the train, she walked outside a massive Shibuya intersection. Crossing to the other side, her phone buzzed. Pulling it out, there were no new messages, but a weird app had appeared. It was red with an eye logo. Tapping on it out of curiosity, it didn't seem to do anything.

 

Until the world slowly came to a stop. The people who had been crossing the street like her were just . . . standing there. On the other side of the crosswalk, a figure of blue flames was flickering. It settled on the form of a woman with long hair. Mari wasn't scared, not really. She knew who it was

 

_My other self..._

 

Suddenly the world started up again, people moving as if nothing happened. 

 

_What was up with that?_

 

***

 

April 8th-Yongen-Jaya; Alleys-9:58 A.M.

 

Shaking her head, she made her way to the station to catch the train to her new home in Yongen-Jaya. Fifteen minutes later, she walked out of the station into a typical Tokyo suburb. The area had a maze-like feel with all the alleys. Reaching into her dress pocket, Mari pulled out a slip of paper with an address on it. 

 

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where I can find this address?'

 

"Go down the alley right over there, and take a left"

 

"Thank you!"

 

Following the police officers directions, she found the house with a nameplate that said Amamiya.

 

_For the next year, I'm under the custody of someone named Ren Amamiya, so this should be the right place._

 

Pressing the doorbell, Mari waited, but nobody answered.

 

"Hey miss, you looking for Amamiya-san? 

 

"Hmm?" looking in the direction of the voice, she saw a delivery man. "Uh, yes, I am."

 

"Well, He's usually at his cafe around this time."

 

"Cafe?"

 

"Cafe LeBlanc, just down the alley to your right."

 

"Ok, thank you!"

  

***

 

April 8th-Cafe LeBlanc; Ground floor-10:04 A.M.

 

Mari soon found herself standing in front of a quaint looking coffee shop. The door jangled a bell as it opened, announcing her arrival. Cafe LeBlanc had a small, cozy feel to it. The man behind the counter took notice of her standing awkwardly by the door.

 

"Right, they did say that was today."

 

He motioned for her to sit in one of the booths. She complied, pulling out her phone to occupy herself until he could talk to her. When the few customers left, the shop was empty except for Mari and the guy behind the counter. Looking at the guy, she could see he was relatively young, maybe late twenty, with messy black hair. He had jeans and a blue shirt under his green apron.

 

"You must be Mari O'Hara, correct?"

 

"Yes, I'm under your care for the next year. Its a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Pleasure to meet you too," He said as he shook her hand, "I'm Ren Amamiya, the owner of this cafe. Follow me, you'll be staying upstairs."

 

Ren lead her up a flight of stairs tucked in the back of the shop. The stairs went up to an attic. It was a decent size, if a bit dusty. Stuff was strewn about on the shelves and floor. Through it all, Mari could see a futon tucked in the back corner that seemed to be in decent condition.

 

"Sorry about the mess, never got around to cleaning it."

 

That's ok, I can clean it. I need to unpack anyways."

 

"I'll help, wasn't thinking the kid on probation would be a girl, and I feel bad leaving you to clean it all by yourself."

 

"Really?  _Thank you!_ "

 

"You speak English?"

 

With that established, they set about cleaning the attic space, dusting, mopping, throwing out junk, and organizing everything else. Ren had to step away a few times to deal with customers, but that was to be expected when you live above a cafe. By the time they were done cleaning, the sun had almost gone down.

 

"Whew, looks like it's about dinner time. Do you like curry, Mari?"

 

" _Of course,_ " she said, nodding and smiling in case he didn't quite understand what she meant.

 

"You really love speaking in English, don't you." 

 

Chuckling slightly, he went down to cook for the two of them. Mari sighed, flopping down on the futon, surveying the now clean attic. Most of the junk was gone, and shelves had been reorganized. Even a sofa was up there, hidden away until Mari had "unearthed" it. All in all, not bad for temporary living quarters. About fifteen minutes later, she could smell a blend of spices wafting up from downstairs. It smelt awesome, so she decided to head down to check on the curry progress. She was not disappointed, as two plates of delicious looking curry were set on the table in one of the booths, along with a bowl of rice and drinks.

 

"Perfect timing, I was about to call you down. Have a seat."

 

She did just that, and Ren sat across from her. The curry was amazing, and dinner was enjoyed in silence, with only the sound of scraping silverware and chewing to break it up. Ren also brewed some coffee for them, telling her it was the cafes signature combo when she gave him a weird look. It went surprisingly well with the curry, and Mari declared it the best coffee she ever had. Afterwords Ren made her help with the dishes. 

 

"Hey, before you go upstairs, just letting you know that we're visiting Shujin Academy tomorrow."

 

"Ah, that's the school I was transferred to, yes?'

 

"Mhm, and we're going to introduce ourselves properly. I understand your probation is undeserved, but you have to make a good impression, understand?'

 

"I do."

 

"Good. Now, I'm going to close up shop, why don't you go on upstairs and get some sleep. I'm sure it's been a long day."

 

She nodded and went upstairs to change. Once again flopping onto the futon, she decided to check her phone to see if anyone had tried to contact her. Much to her disappointment, there was nothing of the sort. 

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Right there, almost seeming to mock her, was the app from earlier.

 

_I thought I deleted it. Well, back to the trash with you._

 

Once she did so, her arm flopped to her side. Her eyes just wanted to close on their own, and she didn't stop them from doing so, even with all the drama weighing on her mind.

 

_Probation for a year, huh? That's gonna suck._

 

***

 

???-???-???

 

The first thing that told Mari something was off was the lighting thought her eyelids. It should have been at least relatively bright if she had really woken up. The second was a weird pressure on her ankle. She decided to open her eyes and see what was up. She found herself in a cell with padded blue walls, complete with a ball and chain around her ankle. Getting up to look out of the cell she was in reviled her cell to be one of a multitude of cells arranged in a circle around a desk in the center. A feminine giggle prompted her to look down a bit to see two girls with short orange hair in cop uniforms. They stepped aside and she got a good look at the man sitting at the desk. Well, a thing that  _looked_ like a man. The thing that stuck out the most was its long nose. It could give Pinocchio from the American fairy tale a run for his money.

 

"Greetings trickster, welcome to my velvet room"

 

One of the girls turned to face her.

 

"So, it seems you've regained conscience Inmate," she said, none to nicely

 

"The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep. This is merely a dream for you" said the other.

 

"In the presence of our master, you'd better be sure to stand up straight." continued the first one, pointing back to the man sitting at the desk

 

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room only those bound by a "contract" may enter. My name is Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

 

"My life?' Mari had finally gotten enough wits about her to talk.

 

"Still, this is quite a surprise. This room reflects the state of your heart. To think a prison would appear as such. it seems you really are a prisoner of fate. There is no mistake that ruin will await you in the near future."

 

"What do you mean ruin?'

 

Why, the end of everything, naturally. Fortunately, there is a way to avoid such a fate. It involves being rehabilitated towards freedom. That, I fear, it the only way. Do you have the resolve?"

 

"I'd like to think so, yes."

 

"Very good, then allow me to oversee your rehabilitation."

 

The two guard girls did what Mari happened to recognize as a marching band about-face, turning to face her.

 

"Ah yes, my apologies for not introducing the others. To your right is Ram, to your left, Rem. They serve as wardens here."

 

'Hmmp, I can tell you've got a lot of spunk. Don't let it get to your head." said Ram

 

"Our duty is to protect inmates. Don't forget we are also your collaborators. That is, if you're obedient." said Rem

 

"The roles of those two shall be explained at another time. However, the night is nearly up. You must return to your own world. Take the time to understand this place. We shall surely meet again."

 

Overhead, Mari heard an alarm go off. Ram and Rem, who had turned back around to face Igor, now looked at her.

 

"looks like times up Inmate. It's time for you to go back to sleep." Ram did some gesture with her hands and Mari felt her conscience fading.

 

***

 

April 9th-Cafe LeBlanc; Attic-8:43 A.M.

   

Mari sat up on the futon feeling quite refreshed. That dream had been strange, but it seemed to have reenergized her body.

 

"Good, you're up."

 

Ren came up to the attic. He was dressed somewhat casually, jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket.

 

"We're going to introduce ourselves properly to the staff at Shujin today. The schools in the Aoyama district. It'll cost a bit to ride there and route transfers are a pain. I'm driving you there, but only today. Get dressed and come downstairs. I have breakfast ready."

 

She nodded and he left. she walked over to the box of stuff she had sent ahead. There was a variety of outfits, but she went for a light blue sundress. It was nice looking but it wasn't that fancy either. Breakfast was a quick affair, coffee and a breakfast sandwich. Driving over to Shujin was uneventful, and they arrived without incident.

 

"Now, I'm sure you're a perfectly nice girl, but do try to behave yourself, ok?'

 

They eventually found themselves in the headmaster's office. Ren signed a few papers, as did Mari.

 

"To reiterate, just so we're clear, cause problems and its an immediate expulsion. Really, I was reluctant to accept you, but the circumstances were on our side. You might have done a variety of thing in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. Keep in mind that if you get thrown out here, there is nowhere for you to go.

 

The woman that had been standing next to him the whole coughed lightly.

 

"Ah yes, this is the teacher in charge of your class."

 

"I'm Umi Sonoda. Here's your student ID."

 

She placed the ID card on the desk. 

 

"Make sure you read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And if by chance you cause any problems, I can't protect you. That IS the promise, right Headmaster Kobayakawa?"

 

"indeed. She is responsible for all her actions."

 

"But really though, why me..? There should have been better candidates." Her new homeroom teacher sighed

 

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one with an opening in third year."

 

"If this mini orientation is over, mind if we get going? I have a store to get back to." Ren asked

 

"Of course. Oh, and Amamiya-san? Please keep an eye on her."

 

"Of course."

 

"Well," said Miss Sonoda, "Come to the faculty office on Monday and I'll show you to the room."

 

***

 

April 9th-Shujin Academy; Front Entryway-10:39 A.M.

 

"They're really treating you like some sort of nuisance huh? Guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Seems your past follows you wherever you go. By the way, if you get expelled now, I'll have to kick you out. Terms of taking you in."

 

"I'll be sure to behave."

 

"Good. Now, let's get going, traffics going to suck."

 

***

 

April 9th-Shujin Academy; Courtyard-10:42 A.M.

 

Miss Sonoda was walking through Shujin's courtyard when she ran into a man with short brown hair in a jersey.

 

"Jeez, what a troublesome situation," he said  

 

"Why'd they have to push someone with a record me? A male teacher would have been better suited for this." she replied

 

"Why on earth was someone like that admitted here?"

 

"Don't ask me, it was the headmasters' decision. All he told me was that it's for the schools' reputation."

 

"Really? I would have thought my gymnastics team would have contributed more than enough to cover that." he scoffed

 

"That's true."

 

"Do be careful, ok? Then again, if something were to happen, Id kick a student like that out right away."

 

"A part of me keeps wishing she wouldn't come to school. But I shouldn't be saying stuff like that as a teacher." she sighed

 

"Well anyways, I need to return to practice."

 

"Oh right, that big meet is coming up, isn't it?'

 

"Having others place such high expectations on you is a problem in itself." he laughed "We have to work hard to make up for the swim team too."

 

"Yes... that's true."

 

He nodded to her before turning to walk to the gymnasium.

 

"Ugh, why'd it have to be my class...?" she groaned as she to walked off.

 

***

 

April 9th-Tokyo Highway-11:15 A.M.

 

"Ugg, traffics not moving at all." frustration permeated Rens voice "Youll be taking the train places from now on, alright?" 

 

Mari nodded. The train might be a pain but they could be counted on to arrive on time. She also didn't want to bother the man who had been willing to take her in.

 

"So, how was it. The school, I mean. Think you can manage?"

 

"Well, its a bit soon to be sure, but I think I'll be fine."

 

"Good. You were already expelled once, so don't expect anybody to be sympathetic with you." he sighed

 

"Hey, that reminds me, why did you agree to take me in?" she looked at Ren, fully processing the young man who had so kindly agreed to take her in.

 

"Well first off, I've already been paid, that part was probably obvious. The other thing is, I was in a similar situation when I was your age. I'm not going to go into details, but the previous owner of LeBlanc took me in and I ended up taking over the cafe when he retired."

 

The car lapsed into silence for a bit after that. Since Ren didn't seem to feel like talking, Mari decided to listen to whatever was on the radio.

 

_"Again, a subway car has derailed in Shibuya Station, greatly affect all timetables across-"_

 

"Another accident? There's been a lot of those lately. No wonder traffics so bad." Ren grimaces, clearly disturbed.

 

***

 

April 8th-Shibuya Station-6:57 A.M.

 

_Aya stood at the station, waiting for the train that was supposed to take her to Seiran High School. The train was supposed to arrive at 6:59 A.M. on the mark. The PA system said the train would arrive in two minutes. She got in line, ready, though not particularly excited, to start another day of school. Fiddling with one of her pigtails helped keep her anxiety under control, for the time being. She could hear the rumble that signified an oncoming train. Since she was not at the front of the line, Aya didn't bother to check that she was behind the no cross line. The rumble turned into a roar, but that roar never slowed down. The train that was supposed to take her to school instead barreled passed the station at top speed, causing the people in front of her to stumble back. A little girl even fell over completely. Aya rushed to help the girl up. As she did, she heard the sound of grinding metal and concrete further down the subway tunnel, and she could have sworn she heard screaming. A gentle cloud of dust blew over to her part of the station. The girl she helped up tugged on her sleeve._

_"What's going on? Why didn't the train stop?" she asked_

 

_She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer that question._

 

_"I don't know." was all she could say_

 

_That was all anyone could say._

 

***

 

April 9th-Cafe LeBlanc-12:29 P.M.

 

"Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic. Well, not that it matters. Head upstairs, I got something to give you."  Ren gestured for her to go.

 

She did, and Ren was right behind her. When they got up there, Ren was looking at something on his phone.

 

"Talk about a gruesome accident. Over eighty people were involved," he said. Mari figured he was looking at the news on the subway derailment.

 

"Anyways," he continued, pulling out a small black book out of his pocket, "This is a diary. Be sure to write in it. Even if you are under probation, theres no specific limitations on what you do in particular, besides following the law of course. I am obliged to report on you, however, so I want you to record your daily activities in here."

 

Rens phone suddenly rang. Mari could only hear his side of whatever conversation he was having.

 

"Uh huh, I'll be over in a bit. Yeah, I can't be there for long, but yeah, defiantly. Yep, see you soon."

 

He hung up, turning to look at Mari

 

"Sorry, something just came up and I have to leave for a bit."

 

She nodded, deciding to not ask about the phone call just yet. Ren left leaving Mari alone in LeBlanc's attic. With nothing better to do, she walked over to the corner and started cleaning the desk

 

By the time Ren came back, Mari had cleaned the desk and started work on the shelve. Nothing of real worth happened for the rest of the day. 

 

When Mari went upstairs to change into nightclothes, she remembered the journal Ren had given her

 

 _Guess I'll_ _write something in it, might as well_

 

She went over and sat on the futon in the corner and wrote for a bit. After she finished writing, she flopped back on the futon, blonde hair creating a halo of sorts around her head. Her phone displayed the news about the subway accident.

 

_Sounds like a lot of people were hurt. Huh? It's that app again._

 

Looking at her, almost tauntingly, was the red-eye from earlier

 

_Guess I'll just delete it again, bye bye._

 

That out of the way, her arm flopped to the side and her eyes slowly began to close...

 

***

 

April 10th-Cafe LeBlanc-7:57

 

Ren was brewing coffee when Mari came down. He noticed she was dressed for the day in a white dress and a necklace. He nodded at her and placed a cup of coffee on the counter. 

 

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

 

"Oh? Oh, yes. I'm planning to ride the train to Shujin so I have an idea of the route for tomorrow."

 

"Really? Well, just be back before dark, ok?"

 

"Yep"

 

Mari enjoyed the coffee in silence and left. The tv in the cafe was displaying the weather.

 

_"Today's forecast is a high of twenty-one degrees celsius with a chance of rain"_

 

"Rain huh? Did she have an umbrella?"

 

Ren glanced briefly at the door, just a little concerned.

 

***

 

April 10th-Aoyama-Itchome; Street- 8:38

 

Mari really wished she had brought her umbrella with her. While it wasn't raining very hard, it was enough to warrant taking shelter in a doorway. She sighed inwardly, it was really bad luck to be caught in the rain without an umbrella or jacket. It wasn't long before another person had the same idea as her. A girl with long blue hair tied in a high ponytail in what looked to be workout clothes of some sort stood next to her. Mari smiled at her, simply to be friendly. They stood in silence for a while, just waiting for the rain to stop.

 

A few minutes later, a silver car came to a stop in front of the doorway they were standing in. Mari didn't think much of it until one of the windows rolled down.

 

"Morning, want me to give you a ride to practice?"

 

She was a bit confused until the blunette responded.

 

"Sure, thanks."

 

Normally, she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but the whole time the man in the car talked, the ponytail girl had what looked to be part of a frown on her face. The car drove away and she was on her own again.

 

"Ugh, screw that bastard. He's such a perv."

 

Another girl had run up to her location, panting and glaring at the now receding car.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mari asked

 

"Hmm?" the girl turned to face her "What do you mean by that, everyone knows him around here."

 

The girl, on closer inspection, had shoulder length greyish hair and bright blue eyes.

 

"Oh, pardon me, I just moved here. I start attending Shujin Academy tomorrow."

"Oh, you must be that transfer student, right? Then I'm not surprised you don't know that guy. That was Itou Kaguya, P.E. teacher and the coach of the gymnastics team. Thinks he's the king of a castle."

 

"He's that self-centered?"

 

"Yep," The girl sighed "anyways, want me to show you to Shujin? You'll want to know the route and I have to go there anyway."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"I'm on the gymnastics team, along with Kanan _-chan_ , the girl that got in the car with Kaguya. The team practices sometimes on Sunday."

 

"Alright then, show me the way, uhh..."

 

"You Watanabe"

 

"Watanabe _-san._ I'm Mari O'Hara"

 

"Pleasure to meet you O'Hara _-san_ '

 

The two of them headed off in the rain that had since lighted up. Watanabe showed her a few shortcuts to get to Shujin.

 

"By the way, what year are you in?' Watanabe looked at her, curious.

 

"I'm a third year, and you are?"

 

"A second year. So that means you graduate this year, huh?"

 

"Yep"

 

The conversation kind of died there, so they continued to walk in silence. 

 

"The schools just around this.....?"

 

Watanabe trailed off. Mari wasn't sure why, but standing behind her proved to be all she needed.

 

_What's a castle doing here?_

 

***

 

Mari's blue dress and her white dress

 

 

 

Let me know if you want to see Kanan and You's practice outfits. This is not proofread, and if you have any tips or critiques, feel free to comment them down below

This is Kasuna_Kotonoha signing off from Kotonoha no Niwa. ;)

 


	3. Awaken the Power

 

_ Wake up my new power _

_ The power sleeping within me starts to move _

 

***

 

???-???-???

 

A giant medieval style castle surrounded by the city stood before them. Pink clouds swirled around the peaks of the towers, seemingly drawn to them.

 

"Wha- Why is there a castle here?" Yous' voice sounded beside Mari

 

"I know as much as you do, Watanabe _-san_."

 

"Think we should check it out?" she asked

 

"Checking out a castle that apparently appeared out of nowhere? Yeah, sounds like a great idea. 

 

"That was sarcastic, wasn't it"

 

" _Yep_ , but in all seriousness, we probably should, there might be information

 

"Yeah, you're probably right."

 

They moved forward, even crossing a freaking  _drawbridge_. When they passed through the huge double wooden doors, the world flickered, and Mari could have sworn she saw the front entrance of Shujin before it went back to being the massive castle front hall. You stood in the center of the room.

 

"Seriously though, where's the school? The symbol on the front was for Shujin, right?"

 

"I think so, yeah. Did we make a wrong turn somewhere?"

 

"We couldn't have. There are no castles anywhere near Shujin," You pulled out her phone "No service? Where on earth are we?"

 

"Halt intruder."

 

A guard, go figure, approached them, holding a very real looking sword.

 

"Uhh, O'Hara _-san_?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Now would probably be a good time to leave."

 

"I agree, run!"

 

Mari grabbed Yous' wrist and moved towards the door, only to find their path blocked by more guards. They closed in and they blacked out.

 

***

 

???-???-???

 

"O'Hara _-san_ , O'Hara _-san_!"

 

Mari blinked groggily. In her face was Yous' face, and she was laying down.

 

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to worry"

 

Mari sat up on the wooden bench that she had been laying on. Around her was a prison cell that looked like it was ripped straight out of a movie set. There were a few barrels in the corner, chains on the wall, not to mention the cobble floor and the damp feeling it had.

 

"Well, seems like this isn't a dream. Oh, and I already checked the door," You sighed.

 

"Could be better, I suppose"

 

"No kidding"

 

You sat next to Mari on the bench. The silence was penetrated by the occasional drip of water.

 

_"Ahhhhhhhhh"_

 

"Huh!? Did you hear that?"

 

 "Yeah, sounded like screaming. This is really bad."

 

They stood in silence for a bit with no idea what to do next. The cell offered no help in the way of leaving. They didn't have to wait terribly long for something to happen at least. 

 

"Be glad your fate has been decided," said the guard, "Your charge is unlawful entry. Therefore, you'll be sentenced to death."

 

"Wait, WHAT!?"

 

"No one can just do as they please in my castle, you know"

 

The group of guards parted to allow the voice to pass. It belonged to an adult man with short brown hair. He was wearing a stereotypical kingly cape, but the most bizarre thing about him was his other clothes. Or lack thereof. Mari couldn't see much, but she caught a brief glimpse of pink speedo looking underwear and nothing else and she really wished she hadn't.

 

"Huh? Is that you Kaguya _-sensei_?" 

 

"Well well well, I thought it'd be some nobody, but it turned out to be you, You. Are you trying to go behind my back again? Remember how that ended up last time, huh?" he smirked. "And it seems you brought a friend with this time as well because you can't do anything alone."

 

"This isn't funny!"

 

"Is it? Not only did you sneak into my castle, but you also insulted the king. The punishment for that is death. Guards, its time for an execution."

 

They head guard unlocked the door, but making a break for it was impossible with all the guards. Mari and You instinctually backed away as much as they could. You looked close to tears, and Mari didn't feel much different.

 

"Run, O'Hara _-san_!"

 

Mari wished she could, but she was cornered just as much as You was.

 

"Abandonment, hmm? How heartless," there was Kaguyas' disgusting smirk again, "Scum isn't worth my time. I'll just focus on this one" he pointed to You. Two guards picked her up, suspending her between them.

 

"A peasant like her isn't worth beating, dispose of her how you like."

 

"Stop it!" Mari barely recognized her own voice when she spoke. Kaguya turned to her.

 

"Hmm? Don't you tell me you don't know who I am? That defiant look in your eyes irritates me." he kicked Mari in the abdomen hard enough to send her flying into the wall. "Hold the blonde there, the peasant goes first." he walked back over to You and laughed. As Mari watched, a glowing blue butterfly flew in front of her that neither of the guards seemed to notice. her vision darkened a bit

 

_"This is truly an unjust game. The chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you"_

 

As her vision returned to normal, another, more feminine, voice spoke.

 

_"What's the matter. Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking her to save yourself? Death awaits her if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_

 

_No, it wasn't!_

 

 _"Very well...I have heeded your resolve._ _"_

 

Mari continued to struggle against the guards but-

 

-pain. An all-encompassing pain overloaded her brain with a pounding sensation Mari would never be able to describe.

 

_"Make your vow. I am thou, thou art I. Those willing to put others before themselves for the sake of justice will not be pushed aside or forgotten. Call upon thy name and release your rage. Show the strength to ascertain your own will, even if bound to hell itself!"_

 

"Execute her"

 

"That's enough!"

 

As the sound of Maris' voice, Kaguya turned to her. "What was that? You wish to be killed that much? Very well!" a wave of his hands and two guards pinned her to the wall with their spears. Another raised his sword, but a powerful wind blew through the room, seeming to emanate from Mari herself. The spears grips had loosened. She felt something on her face, and for some reason was stuck on like skin. Mari wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to get it off her face. Even though it hurt like hell, she still did it. It came off her face and blood dripped down her face, even getting in her hair. She could tell from Kaguyas' face that her expression was scaring him. A moment later blue flames swirled around her, absorbing the blood and healing the wound the mask in her hands created. They were, strangely enough, not hot at all as the enveloped her body. The flames took on a womanly form around her before shifting back and solidifying. Mari snapped the chains in her hands and a strong gust of wind threw the guards into the walls. You was so shocked she didn't try to move from her position against the wall. Mari faced the knocked over guards with her fists clenched and a cold expression on her face.

 

_"I am Ame-No-Uzume, the bringer of spectacle. I am the embodiment of your rebellious spirit. If you wish, I may grant you the ability to get through this crisis"_

 

"Yes, please. Not dying would be awesome."

 

_"Very well"_

 

"Who the hell are you?" in the commotion, Kaguya had gained enough strength to stand. "Guards!" 

 

The guards that had been scattered about got up, ready to attack Mari.

 

"I've changed my mind, kill the blonde first," he said, pointing to her, an expression of pure hate on his face. The guards in question morphed into creatures that looked like floating pumpkins wearing hats, capes, and holding lanterns. 

 

_"Despise the creatures before you, and turn that animosity into power."_

  

Ame-No-Uzume stood, er, floated, behind her and Mari could sense the abilities she had. There was one, but that would soon fill out.

 

"AGI!" she cried, the one spell Ame-No-Uzume currently had. The small lob of fire hit one of the jack-o-lanterns. It retaliated by trying to attack her, but she dodged.

 

_"Good, now try your weapon. Not all enemies are as weak as these."_

 

She hadn't noticed, but she held a whip in her hand. She grinned, grabbing the handle and lashing it at the creatures. The one she attacked was the already damaged one, so when her whip hit it, the thing dissolved into black smoke.

 

_"Wonderful, my power is now yours. Kill them how you like. Let your heart run wild."_

 

She did just that, quickly killing the second pyro-jack.

 

"Wha- What was that?" Yous' voice brought her back to reality, or as much as a castle that spawned out of nowhere can be called reality. 

 

"You little brats!" Kaguya had once again gotten up, but You was ready this time. She rammed into him, sending straight into a stack of barrels

 

"You like that, bastard?" You glared at him

 

"Grab the key, Watanabe _-san!_ "

 

"You mean this?" She scooped up the key ring that had fallen on the ground and the two of them ran out of the cell, locking the cell, and therefore Kaguya, behind them. 

 

"You little-"

 

"Ahh, shut up, Kaguya. Hey, what on earth was that thing you did just now? Oh, and your clothes are different."

 

Looking down, Maris' dress had changed into a ruffly dress with a white top and two-tier black skirt. There were even gloves. She didn't get a good look at it though, because a flash of blue and her dress was back to normal.

 

"Huh? They changed... Anyways, let's get out of here." You followed Mari as they left in the direction that would hopefully take them to the exit.

 

***

 

Weeelllll, I'm sorry it's been such a gap for a relatively short chapter. AP classes man, they leave no room for slacking. Hopefully the next one will be longer. If you want to see Maris new outfit, see chapter 1. 

 

This is Kasuna_Kotonoha signing off from Kotonoha no Niwa. ;)

 


	4. Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY! (Full Speed, Energetically DAY! DAY! DAY!)

 

_ With a meaningful voice I say: See you later! _

 

***

 

April 10th-Kaguya's Castle-10:49 A.M.

 

Mari and You ran up the stairs of the dungeon. There were a lot, but they couldn't afford to slow down. When they reached the top, they ducked into an alcove, panting.

 

"That... that was insane."

 

"Yeah, I have to agree."

 

They had caught their breath. Mari carefully peered around the corner to see if the coast was clear. 

 

"Let's go."

 

Mari grabbed You's wrist and they made a dash for the door. 

 

"Wait, should we really use the main door?"

 

"Hmm, good point, seems heavy and rather creaky. Good idea Watanabe _-san"_

 

She soon located a vent in the wall right by the door leading outside. Now outside the castle, they made their way across the drawbridge

 

The world shimmered and when they looked back at where the castle was, the school was standing as if the castle was never there.

 

"Uhh... so... that...happened"

 

"It sure did."

 

They stood in silence. The school almost seemed to mock them.

 

"Oh, I have to go."

 

You was looking at her phone.

 

"I'm going home. Practice is almost done, and I need to email Kaguya."

 

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Probably. Oh yeah, not sure if I mentioned this before, but Kanan _-chan_ is in your year. Be nice to her if you are in her class. I think shes really stressed right now."

 

"Will do."

 

They walked to the station in silence.

 

'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Mari boarded her train back to LeBlanc, lost in thought.

 

_A castle, huh? Wonder if anyone knows about his true nature._

 

***

 

April 11th-Aoyama-Itchome; Street-7:30 A.M.

 

 

"Good morning O'Hara _-san_!"

 

You ran up to Mari, an orange-haired girl right on her tail.

 

"You _-chan_ , wait up!"

 

"Good morning to you too, Watanabe _-san_."

 

Mari chuckled. The orange haired girl just looked confused

 

"Oh, Chika _-chan_ , you don't know her, do you? This is Mari O'Hara. I met her yesterday, she's a transfer student."

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, O'Hara _-san_. I'm Chika Takami and You _-chan_ here is my lovely girlfriend."

 

Chika gave Mari a bright smile.

 

"C-chika _-chan_ , she doesn't need to know that!"

 

Yous face had quite the blush on it. In fact, her faces shade was quite similar to that of a tomato.

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Takami _-san_. Anyways, we should keep walking. I'd rather not be late on my first day."

 

They continued down the road, You telling Mari a bit about Chika.

 

"O'Hara _-san_ , do you want to eat lunch with us?"

 

"Is that allowed? We're in different years."

 

"Yep, just meet us by the cafeteria."

 

They walked into the school and Mari located the faculty office. A few teachers were there, including Sonoda _-sensei_.

 

"Good Morning"

 

 _"_ Ah, Mari _-san_ , you're here. Follow me and I'll show you where the classroom is."

 

She followed the teacher to room 1-3. 

 

"Wait here, I'll call you in."

 

Sonoda _-sensei_ entered the classroom, shutting the door behind her. She could hear her mention a transfer student.

 

"I'll go get her."

 

Sonoda _-sensei_ went back into the hall and brought Mari in. Unknown to either, a couple of girls had been gossiping nearby.

 

_"Think that was her?"_

 

_"Probably. Is she foreign or does she dye her hair?"_

 

_"Seems natural to me. It looked very well kept"_

 

_"I thought she'd be late today, but I guess not."_

 

"Ok everyone, settle down. This is the transfer student I mentioned. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

 

" _Hello everyone_ , My name is Mari O'Hara, and its a pleasure to meet you."

 

She bowed briefly.

 

"Anything else you'd like to share with the class?"

 

"Oh, yes. I'm part Italian and my family runs a hotel chain."

 

"Very interesting. Now, where to seat you... Ah, how about right behind Kanan _-san_ , the girl with the ponytail by the window."

 

Mari saw said desk and recognized the girl from yesterday. She sat down, carefully looking over ponytails mannerisms.

 

_"Is she really part Italian, or was that a lie?"_

 

_"Well, she did use English to say hello so..."_

 

_"She could just be showing off"_

 

 _"True. Hey, shes really checking out Matsuura-san_ _there."_

 

_"Seems more analytical like, I don't think its because she thinks she cute."_

 

 _"For real. I mean, isn't she taken by Kaguya-sensei already?_ "

 

"Before I forget, the volleyball rally is in two days. The gymnastics team will also be performing. Now, whos on duty?"

 

A girl with a black ponytail stood up. The thing Mari noticed though, was the excessive amount of bandages she had.

 

"All rise"

 

Even her voice was weary. That was definitely concerning, but no one seemed to really have a reaction.

 

***

 

April 10th-Shujin Academy; Class 1-3-12:30 P.M.

 

The first half of the day passed uneventfully. Mari kept glancing at the girl with the bandages, wondering what could have happened to her. 

 

 _*Brringg_ *

 

"Well, there's the bell. Enjoy your lunch break."

 

Sonoda left the room and the students disbanded into friend groups.

 

"Let's go get lunch, Sayuri."

 

Kanan walked over to, as she just learned, Sayuri and they left the room. Mari also stood up and left, but she didn't follow them. She found the cafeteria and quickly located You and Chika.

 

" _Hiya_!"

 

She sat down across from them.

 

"Hi, O'Hara _-san_."

 

Chika greeted her cheerfully

 

"You can call me Mari."

 

Mari grinned at the couple. They had their lunches out already. You had a salad with steak strips mixed in. Chika, on the other hand, had a lunch made almost entirely of mikan oranges.

 

"Do you like mikans Chika _-chan_?"

 

Mari giggled a bit as Chikas eyes lit up.

 

"Do I ever! I love them, and I say they're my favorite food."

 

"You really should eat stuff other than mikans, Chika _-chan_."

 

"Aww, but that's no fun."

 

Chika pouted and they pass the rest of lunch chatting about nothing in particular.

 

"See you girls later."

 

They parted ways and the rest of the day went by normally. 

 

_*Brrinngg*_

 

"There's the dismissal bell. Have a great rest of your day."

 

Mari watched Kanan throw her things in a bag and leave the room in a rush. In her haste, Mari noticed she had left behind a textbook. 

 

"Matsuura _-san_!"

 

Mari grabbed the book and ran after her. Kanan just kept on going towards the practice building. She sighed.

 

_Guess I'll have to give it to her tomorrow._

 

***

 

November 21st-Nishikino Municipal Hospital-4:10 P.M.

 

"Shujin turned into an old castle? Personas? Are you hallucinating from those drugs? I can't put up with you if you won't take this seriously. Regardless, I want you to continue the story. The first person to receive a calling card from the phantom thieves was a teacher at your school."

 

Prosecutor Kurosawa pulled a thin case file from her bag.

 

Itou Kaguya, the P.E. teacher, and Olympic gold medalist. It is entirely true that what he did were deplorable crimes, all so he could satiate his... desires. So why did you target him, since there should have been no connection between you two."

 

"Im getting to that."

 

"Well please do."

 

***

 

April 12th-Aoyama-Ichome; Street-7:22 A.M.

 

"Morning Mari _-chan_."

 

"Good morning You _-chan_. Wheres Chika?"

 

"Sick. I have a feeling it's because she eats nothing but mikans, ever."

 

Mari laughed.

 

"Say, I think we should try to find that castle again. I don't know how, but we should."

 

"Is that a good idea? We almost died, You _-chan_."

 

"I know that, and that's why I want you to go with me. Meet me on the roof after school"

 

Mari did just that. When the last bell rang she went up to the roof. You was sitting in an old folding chair.

 

"You made it."

 

"Sure did"

 

"Oh yeah, I saw you carrying that extra textbook, what's that about?"

 

"It's Kanan's. She wasn't in class today."

 

"Really? Wonder what happened. But that's not why I called you here. Like I said this morning, I want to go back to the castle. You saw how creepy Kaguya was, right?"

 

"Yeah, emphasis on creepy."

 

"Right, You might not know this, but there are rumors going around about him. No one says anything though, because he brought the gymnastics team to the nationwide finals and won."

 

"Their that good?"

 

"Well, they didn't use to be. I was on the swim team at the time."

 

"Whyd you switch to gymnastics?"

 

"Kaguya had it shut down. I need to be doing at least one sport or I get restless, so I picked something that would use my flexibility and stamina."

 

You sighed.

 

"But that's beside the point. How do we get back to the castle?"

 

"I dont...wait."

 

Mari pulled out her phone from her bag.

 

"Is it... yep. This weird app keeps appearing on my phone. If I click on it..."

 

Tapping the eye app, a display with three input bars came up.

 

"Huh? What's that?"

 

"I think it's our way of getting to the castle."

 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 

You grabbed Maris wrist and they exit the school. You takes them to the alley shortcut where they first saw the castle.

 

"Ok, let's see here. Name is Itou Kaguya. Location, Shujin academy. What is distortion?"

 

"Hmm, well the school became a castle-"

 

_"Beginning navigation"_

 

"Ehh?! Well, it wor- whats happening!"

 

The world around them began to shift, bending and morphing until the castle stood before them. Mari was back in her dress from last time. 

 

"Woah, I never got a good look at your new outfit last time. It's cool."

 

"Thanks. Should we go in?"

 

You nodded and they headed in. The vent was still open, so they used that.

 

"Crap, quick, behind here!"

 

In the nick of time, Mari hid both of them behind a pillar. The entrance hall was packed with guards gathered around something they couldn't see

 

"There's filthy intruders in my palace. Find them and kill them."

 

You's face scrunched up like she smelt something rotten

 

_"Kaguya"_

 

Mari nodded, figuring as much. When the guards dispersed, missing their hiding spot by some miracle, they could see the gymnastics coach in all his disgusting glory.

 

"Hmm, I sense intruders. Come out and face me, don't be cowards."

 

You growled, her face glaring in Kaguya's directions.

 

 _"Should we?_ " You wispered.

 

Mari shook her head.

 

"No being cowards. Come out and face me or my guards will drag you out here."

 

You's glare intensified if that was even possible. You stepped out from behind the pillar, Mari right behind her.

 

"There you are. To think it'd be you, Watanabe. Guards!"

 

Three guards quickly surrounded the two of them at Kaguya's orders. The armor melted off, and the creatures morphed into giant horses with two horns.

 

_"Bicorns"_

Ame-no-Uzume spoke in Mari's mind. She guided Mari in dodging the initial attacks. She could faintly hear You's voice in the background, but the sound of Ame-no-Uzume's flames and guidance were her focus. 

 

_"Looks like Agi has gotten stronger. It's now Agilao"_

 

That attack upgrade barely registered on her radar as her strength slowly depleted. Eventually, her legs gave out, sending her tumbling to the ground. The guard wasted no time putting their foot on her, pinning her down.

 

"Mari _-chan_!"

 

You stood to the side. Somehow, she hadn't gotten any attention from the guards, not that is was a bad thing.

 

"Well, Watanabe. Bet you came here on a whim. Probably convinced O'Hara to take you. Guess you can't do anything on your own. How pathetic. A piece of trash like you shouldn't even be on MY team. It's thanks to Kanan I even allowed it. You should be grateful that I supervised the swim team"

 

"It wasn't supervision, it was physical abuse!"

 

"Don't you raise your voice at me. I brought-"

 

"Shut up" 

 

You's voice was dangerously low, a threatening low tone.

 

"What did you say?" 

 

If looks could kill, You's face would have killed Kaguya right then and their.

 

"I said SHUT UP! I'm done living in fear of you. I'm tired of you harassing the team, Kanan in particular. I'm DONE! Stop looking down on me with that stupid smile on your face!"

 

_"Have you finally decided to stand up for yourself?"_

 

Pain. You was no stranger to headaches, but this was on a whole nother level. 

 

_"It's really quite simple. You can't keep relying on **her** to protect you, but you knew that already, didn't you?"_

 

_"I'm willing to lend you my power, what do you say?"_

 

"By all means."

 

_"I am thou, thou art I. The claws of justice are now yours."_

 

You stood up, her pupils dilated.

 

_Looks like you'll have a partner in this._

 

Ame-no-Uzume's voice whispered in her mind, and Mari knew she was right. Bright blue flames erupted around You, shaping her clothes into a white military-esqu uniform. Behind her, a giant cat with a snake tail, and there was a thin-bladed sword in her hand.

 

"Give'em hell, Cerberus!"

 

***

 

You's persona

You's Metaverse outfit

You's practice outfit (Ch 2)

 

Kanan's practice outfit (Ch 2)

 

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but you get some ChikaYou fluff and an awakening to make up for it.

 

This is Kasuna_Kotonoha signing off from Kotonoha no Niwa. ;)

 


	5. Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (I Want To Dance In Kaguya's Castle)

 

_ Our fateful encounter is a manipulative mystery _

_ A perilous persona _

 

***

 

April 12th-Kaguya's Castle-5:18 P.M.

 

They made quick work of the Bicorns once You helped Mari up. Her saber (Mari would later learn it was called a rapier) dealt heavy damage, along with her persona Cerberus. A few attacks were all it took to bring the Bicorn to its feet

 

"B-but I am a loyal subject of Lord Kaguya, how could I have lost?"

 

"Because Kaguya isn't special at all."

 

The monster dissolved into black smoke, and You turned to Kaguya

 

"Even if you get on your knees begging, I still won't forgive you."

 

"Filthy peasant, this is MY castle, you have no say here."

 

He waved his arm, and a group of four girls dressed in practically nothing came over from a side room. Neither Mari or You could believe what they were seeing. One was Kanan, she seemed to be the 'closest' to Kaguya. Then there was You and a girl with dark purple hair in a side ponytail. But what surprised the to girls the most was the one who looked like Mari. Hair loop and everything.

 

Suffice to say, they were horrified and disgusted.

 

"Oh. My. God. Just how much of a perv ARE you!?"

 

"You girls are forgetting that is is my castle, and I can do whatever I want."

 

He smirked at them as his shadow harem surrounded him, clinging in a stereotypical way.

 

"Clean up this garbage this instance."

 

His guards sprung up out of nowhere.

 

"You _-chan_ , we're outnumbered, let's run!"

 

They sprinted to the exit, not looking back at the horrible mind of Kaguya.

 

***

 

April 12th, Shujin Academy Entrance-5:49 P.M.

 

_"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."_

 

"Whew, thank god."

 

You collapsed against the alley wall.

 

"I'm super tired. You?"

 

"Could be better," Mari replied.

 

"Still, I'm impressed. I do sports for a living and I'm exhausted. But if what we saw was real, things are about to get crazy."

 

Mari nodded. 

 

"Want to help me wrangle the troops?" If you'd rather not, I don't think that will help. I've heard the rumors about your probation you know. Stuff like that spreads faster than pool water circulation. People are already wary of you, so a little extra attention isn't going to matter."

 

"How'd that even happen?"

 

"Kaguya opened his damn mouth.'

 

"A teacher!?"

 

"Yeah, super unprofessional, but not as bad as what he's currently doing. He just wrecks whatever he doesn't like or gets in his way, like the swim team."

 

***

 

November 21st-Nishikino Municipal Hospital-4:14 P.M.

 

"It would have been more efficient to act as a Phantom Thief alone. You could have gone about it that way. However, that's not what happened. You decided there were merits to have associates. You thought that was better."

 

***

 

April 12th-Shujin Academy Entrance-5:51 P.M.

 

_I am thou, thou art I,_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow_

 

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_that breaketh thy chains of captivity_

 

_With the birth of the **Magician** Persona_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power..._

 

 

_**Mari Ohara (Lovers) -- > You Watanabe (Magician) : Lv 1** _

 

"Anyways, you want to get some food? I'm really hungry, and it'd be weird to split up now."

 

"Sure"

 

They headed over to a local Ramen shop, discussing nothing in particular.

 

"Oh yeah, why are you on probation anyway?"

 

"Hmm, well its a long story..."

 

"We got time. I'd like to hear about it."

 

Mari slurped her ramen, letting the salty broth fill her sense of taste. As her story progressed, You's face got more and more indignant.

 

"What?! How much worse can he get!"

 

"Chill, would you? It's in the past-"

 

"But it wasn't even your fault!"

 

You ate some of her ramen, calming down at least a little.

 

"So you had to leave your hometown, and you live here now? That must suck."

 

"It's not too bad."

 

You suddenly put some dried rice noodles in Mari's ramen bowl.

 

"Hey! I can do that myself you know."

 

"I gotta repay you somehow. You haven't really touched your food."

 

Mari chuckled, digging into her well-earned meal.

 

"Oh yeah, what's your phone number?"

 

_**Contact gained: You Watanabe** _

 

"Just you wait Kaguya, just you wait. Want to help me wrangle together witnesses tomorrow? Its volleyball rally day and Kaguya want the rhythmic gymnastics to perform as well."

 

"Does Kanan do rhythmic or classical?"

 

"We both do Rhythmic"

 

" _Wow_ , do you favor a particular prop?"

 

"I personally am best at the hoops and ribbon. Kanan, from what I've seen, is extremely talented at the clubs."

 

They finished their bowls, splitting the bill before heading home.

 

***

 

April 12th-Shujin Academy; Courtyard-5:29 P.M.

 

A girl with hair looped in a side ponytail sat on a bench next Kanan. There's a soft knee brace on her right leg, and she seems depressed.

 

"I haven't been able to sleep lately. I keep thinking about too much. The Nationals are coming up and I wonder if I should be on the team."

 

"Sarah... You just have to believe in yourself. You are so, so talented. I'd say you work harder than anyone else."

 

Sarah smiled slightly but said nothing.

 

"More importantly, was that injury okay? it seemed really swollen."

 

"It's fine. You know how it is."

 

This time it was Kanan who didn't say anything. As they listened to the sound of the wind, a girl with short light brown hair approached the two girls on the bench.

 

"S-sorry to interrupt, Kazuno _-san._ Umm, Kaguya _-sensei_ wanted to see you."

 

Sarah's eyes widened in alarm

 

"What! what does he want?!"

 

"He didn't say..."

 

Sarah slumped a bit.

 

"I'm sure it will be fine. He probably just wants to talk about the national."

 

"I guess you're right."

 

Sarah reluctanly got up.

 

"I should go now, see you later."

 

***

 

April 13th-Shujin Academy; class 1-3-8:32 A.M.

 

"Good morning everyone."

 

"Good morning Sonoda _-sensei_ " The class chorused

 

"I'm sure you remember, but the volleyball rally and rhythmic gymnastics team showcase are today. You're free to relax since the events don't start until 8:45."

 

Mari leaned forward in her chair to tap on Kanan's shoulder. She turned around, and what popped out to Mari was how tired she looked.

 

"You left your textbook behind last time you were here, Matsuura _-san_."

 

Mari reached into her bag, pulling out the textbook in question. Kanan's eyes widened slightly.

 

"Oh, thanks uhh.."

 

"Mari O'Hara"

 

"Mari _-san_. I don't mind if you call me Kanan, you know."

 

Mari smiled at her, and the smile that Kanan returned seemed to be at least a bit genuine.

 

"So, I heard you were on the gymnastics team?"

 

"Yeah, I do rhythmic with clubs."

 

"That's cool. Id love to be able to do that."

 

"It just takes practice."

 

"I suppose."

 

"Well, It was nice talking to you Mari _-san_ , I have to go now."

 

"Gymnastics showcase prep?"

 

"Yep. Anyways, I'll see you around."

 

Kanan left, taking her bag with her. Mari watched her leave, noting her rather unenthused expression.

 

_That's strange. You would think she would look more enthusiastic._

 

Eventually, people started filtering out to change, and Mari did as well

 

***

 

April 13th-Shujin Academy; Gym-9:25 A.M.

 

_"tweet"_

 

" _sigh_ , I never really liked volleyball. Seems Kanan doesn't either."

 

You was seated next to Mari against the gym wall. She gestured to an adjacent wall, where Kanan was seated in a chair looking rather bored.

 

"Did you know Kaguya used to be a volleyball star?"

 

"No, I didn't. Why's he coaching the gymnastics team if he's that good."

 

"I dunno. Something about a scandal with a previous coach, I think. No one knows for sure though."

 

You stretched and yawned

 

"Its a shame Chika _-chan_ couldn't be here today. Would have made this so much more fun."

 

Mari nodded before turning her attention back to the current game. It seemed the teachers had a huge lead over the students. Kaguya suddenly leaped into the air, spiking the volleyball. Mari watched with alarm as it hit a player straight in the face. The girl, Sayuri if Mari remembered correctly, fell back, collapsing on the floor.

 

A gasp echoed throughout the gym, as Kaguya walked over unhurriedly.

 

"You okay? Can someone take her to the nurse's office?"

 

A girl with orange hair in twin braids came over and took her away. Kaguya went back to his side, not seeming concerned about Sayuri. You tossed back the volleyball that had landed nearby with a frown. Kanan also looked on with a frown.

 

***

 

April 13th-Shujin Academy; Vending Machines-12:49 A.M

 

"Ugh, that asshole's acting like a king in there. He just wants to stroke his ego. Didn't even have the decency to at least act concerned about Sayuri."

 

You kicked at the concrete, clearly frustrated.

 

"Anyhoo, it sucks, but I have to go. The gymnastics showcase is in ten minutes, so I'll see you in the gym."

 

Mari waved after her, heading to the gym. As she walked through the halls, she saw Kanan talking to a girl with a side ponytail.

 

"You know, people are saying a lot of strange stuff about that transfer student in your class."

 

"I know Sarah. I hate rumor anyway, but they only get more and more embellished with time."

 

"I hope she isn't letting it get to her."

 

"That's so like you Sarah, worrying about others before yourself."

 

Mari continued on, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. She actually managed to get a good spot, right near the front. Not long after she sat down, a flurry of orange plopped next to her.

 

"I'm so so so sorry for being late, Mari _-chan_."

 

Mari smiled at Chika

 

"I'm glad you at least made for the showcase."

 

Mari's smile suddenly twisted into a shit eating grin

 

"Are you sure you didn't just want to skip the volleyball."

 

"What!? No!"

 

They laughed as the gym filled. They could see the rhythmic gymnasts off to the side, holding their props. Kanan and You were holding clubs and a ribbon respectively.

 

"And now, its time for the Shujin Academy rhythmic gymnastics showcase. Going first with the clubs is Kanan Matsuura. She will be performing to Wild Stars.

 

Kanan walked out onto the gym floor, clubs in hand. Once she took her place at one corner of the mat, the music started. Mari couldn't help but be captivated. Everything was flawless, and her clubs never touched the ground when unwanted. Kanan received quite the applause. After her were Haruka Konoe with the ring and Ryo Aikawa with the ball. 

 

"And the next performer is You Watanabe with the ribbon. She is performing to Sky Journey.

 

Chika sat just a little straighter, camera in hand.

 

You's performance had the audience stunned. Her control of the ribbon was impeccable, all caught on camera via Chika. She, like Kanan, received a lot of applause when her routine was over. There were a couple more people after You, Saki Shimozono with the ribbon as well, and Reine Saeki with clubs. The one that caught Mari's attention the most was the girl with the ribbon she recognized as Kanan's friend, Sarah Kazuno.

 

"That is all for the showcase, have a great rest of your day."

 

Chika and Mari went over to meet the two performers.

 

"Chika _-chan_? I thought you couldn't make it today."

 

"Uhh...surprise? I recorded your routine as well

 

You suddenly hugged her.

 

"And here I thought I couldn't love you more than I already do."

 

" _Adorable!_ "

 

"Aww, shut up Mari."

 

Mari laughed, a smile on her face. She glanced over to Kanan who was looking a bit distracted.

 

" _Hey_ , Kanan _-chan_ , want to walk back to the classroom together?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, no. My stuff is in the team locker room. Thanks for the offer though."

 

" _No problem_."

 

As Mari walked back to her classroom, she had a slight frown on her face. Kanan had definitely been spacing out. Mari changed after she had her bag packed.

 

***

 

April 14th-Aoyama-Itchome; Street-8:04 A.M.

 

As she was walking to school, Mari overheard a couple of girls in front of her talking.

 

"Did you ever hear the rumors about the P.E. faculty office?"

 

"No, what about it?"

 

"They say that, sometimes, you can hear screaming."

 

"Really? That's probably just to scare the competition."

 

"Yeah, probably. It's scary though."

 

Mari silently agreed. The rest of the school day passed without anything noteworthy.

 

***

 

April 14th-Shujin Academy; Vending Machines- 5:27 P.M.

 

"Shouldn't we be going to gymnastic practice?"

 

Sarah nodded, her bangs shifting so you could clearly see the bruise above her left eye. 

 

"When did you get that bruise? It looks pretty bad."

 

"Practice."

 

"Are you positive you aren't pushing yourself?"

 

Sarah nodded again as Kanan's phone rang.

 

"You should probably take that."

 

"Its probably just my agency. Anyways, can you tell Kaguya I can't make practice today?"

 

"Yeah, see you later."

 

Kanan's phone rang again as Sarah walked away.

 

"Hello? No, today won't work. I'm... not feeling too good. Sorry. Bye."

 

She walked off, passing two girls heading for the vending machines.

 

"That was Matsuura, right?"

 

"Rumor has it she's with Kaguya. Someone saw her in his car."

 

"You know, she seems pretty easy. Think I have a chance?"

 

"Sis, you can't go after Kaguya's girl. She might not even swing that way."

 

***

 

April 14th-Shujin Academy; Hallway-5:32 P.M.

 

Mari ran into Sarah by the exit she was planning to take.

 

"Hmm? Do you need anything? Oh, I'm in your way, right? Sorry."

 

"No need to apologize."

 

"I really am sorry though. I was spacing out pretty badly."

 

Sarah looked up, and Mari noticed that her eyes seemed awfully empty and lifeless.

 

"You don't seem familiar. Are you that transfer student everyone's talking about?"

 

Mari nodded in affirmation

 

"Umm, it might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get to you, ok?"

 

"I won't. Thanks though."

 

"No problem. I have to go to practice now. See you around."

 

Sarah left, leaving Mari standing there more concerned than before.

 

***

 

April 14th-Shujin Academy; Vending Machines-5:34 P.M.

 

"Hey, You _-chan_."

 

"Hey. I'm trying to think of a way to get Kaguya the punishment he deserves, but I'm running out of ideas."

 

"We could go undercover or call the cop?"

 

"If we could do that and not get caught, that would be great. Unfortunately, the school likes to cover for Kaguya's sorry ass."

 

"We could try punishing the king."

 

"You mean like the fake Kaguya? I mean, it  _could_ work but-"

 

"We know too little."

 

"Exactly."

 

They both sighed.

 

"For all we know, if we kill fake Kaguya, it could cause an actual death over here."

 

You nodded.

 

"Let's think on it. If we can't think of anything, we'll give it a shot."

 

They parted ways at that. Mari pondered other options, but none were feasible. As she was walking through Shibuya to her transfer, she overhears someone talking rather loudly on the phone.

 

"Will you please let it go? I already told I'm not feeling too good today. What! Wait, that's not what we talked about at all. And you call yourself a teacher? This doesn't have anything to do with Sarah. Huh?"

 

It seemed whoever was on the other side hung up. Kanan suddenly crouched down, crying just a bit.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Kanan, startled, jumped up and backed away a bit.

 

"Oh, it's you. How... how much did you hear, if you were even listening?"

 

"Not much, but enough to be worried."

 

"It-its nothing. Nothing at all."

 

She wiped her eyes before turning and running off. Mari wasn't sure why, but she ran after her.

 

_"Hey, wasn't that girl who just ran by kinda pretty?"_

 

_"Damn, that girl had super long hair."_

 

She found her standing by a pillar in the underground walkway.

 

"Would you please stop following me."

 

She sounded irritated, but her eyes told a different story.

 

"Why are you even worried about me."

 

She started to tear up a bit.

 

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Let's go somewhere quieter."

 

Mari led Kanan to a nearby cafe. It was a nice cafe, mood lights, and candles on the tables.

 

"I really don't get you. There's nothing to be worried about. It was just an argument."

 

"It's not "just an argument" when you crouch on the spot and start crying. And there's the fact you were talking to a teacher."

 

Kanan sighed.

 

"You've heard the rumors, right? About Kaguya _-sensei_. Everyone seems to think we're getting it on. But that couldn't be further from the truth. That was him calling earlier. He wants me to go to his place later. You know what it means."

 

Mari mentally gagged at that. Kaguya was getting more horrible every time she thought it couldn't get worse.

 

"If I don't, he said he'd take my friend off the competing team. I keep telling myself this is for Sarah's sake, but I don't know how much longer I can keep him off our backs."

 

Kanan started trembling.

 

"I hate him so much! But... Sarah's my best friend. She's the only one I can trust in that sorry excuse for a school."

 

She slumped in her seat.

 

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

 

She sat back up, wiping her eyes.

 

"What..what am I even saying. I don't even know you that well."

 

"Maybe that's why," Mari said thoughtfully

 

"I guess. You're really weird, you know that? People usually ignore me."

 

She sighed, taking a sip of her water

 

"Are you really as bad as the rumors say? It just doesn't seem like it."

 

" _Of course._ "

 

Kanan snickered

 

"Was that supposed to be a joke."

 

" _Its joke_ "

 

At least Kanan smiled

 

"That's what I thought. You just seemed lonely. Thanks though. I feel better now."

 

" _No problem._ "

 

Kanan stood up, grabbing her bag.

 

"You probably knew this was coming, but what happened stays between us."

 

Mari nodded as Kanan grabbed her drink and left. Mari left as well.

 

***

 

April 14th-Shujin Academy; Hallway-6:02 P.M.

 

"Kazuno _-san_ , are you leaving?

 

"Hmm? Oh, I was going to Hyodo _-san_."

 

"Well, Kaguya _-sensei_ is asking for you. He's in the P.E faculty office."

 

"What does he want?"

 

"I don't know. He didn't say. I have to go. Bye."

 

Sarah's phone rang.

 

"Kanan..."

 

She gave a sad smile before going over to meet Kaguya.

***

 

April 15th-Shujin Academy; Class 1-3-9:39 A.M.

 

Mari tapped her pencil quietly on the desk. That morning, she heard a couple of gymnasts talking about how Sarah missed an important meet the day before. It was concerning, to say the least, and Kanan was looking tense as well.

 

"I assume you all know about the separation of powers? Out government has three branches."

 

Ushimaru's lecture was not of much interest to Mari, as she had a good grasp of the situation.

 

_Is it worth trying to punish the king? We don't know what will happen if we do."_

 

In the middle of the lecture, a girl in the opposite corner from where Mari was sitting stood up

 

"Wait, what's that!?"

 

"Sit down, this is a classroom!"

 

"Huh? She's going to jump!"

 

The student sitting behind the standing girl also saw something amiss.

 

"Kazuno _-san_?"

 

Sayuri stood up as well. By this point, at least half of the class was standing.

 

"Sarah!?"

 

Several students left the room, Kanan quickly following them. Mari was right on her heels. Looking out the window-lined hallway showed Mari everything she needed to know. She turned, pushing people out of her way. She ran up the stairs as fast as possible, hoping and praying she got there in time. She reached the top in record time, bursting through the door.

 

"Sarah _-san_!"

 

She had gotten there in time. There she was, standing too close to the edge for comfort.

 

"O'Hara _-san_?"

 

She turned slightly, and Mari could see how lifeless her eyes were. Mari walked forward, grabbing Sarah's hand.

 

"Standing there is dangerous you know."

 

"Yeah."

 

Suddenly, Sarah threw herself forward. Mari's grip wasn't particularly tight, so she slipped out of her grasp. Mari fell forward as well, her wrist twisting painfully and her shoulder ramming into the fence. Off balance, she fell in the fence and onto the ground. Sarah fell to the ground as well, but much more painfully. She could hear the shrieks of all the students watching. She pushed herself up as best she could, looking over the edge to see that Sarah already had a crowd of students surrounding her. Trying to stand wasn't too hard, so she made her way down to the courtyard as fast as she could while keeping the pain to a minimum.

 

When she got there, people got out of her way, which she was grateful for. Kanan was already there, kneeling by Sarah's limp form.

 

"Nee _-sama_!"

 

A new voice rung out it the crowd. The owner of the voice pushed through the crowd. The girl had hair a lighter shade than Sarah in pigtails, but the eyes were the same. 

 

"Nee _-sama_! Please..."

 

"She didn't die, Leah _-chan_."

 

Leah shuddered with relief. When the ambulance arrived, Sarah was moved to a stretcher.

 

"Can anyone go with her?"

 

The ambulance responder looked over the crowd

 

"I will."

 

Leah went forward, a steely glint in her eyes. She got in the ambulance with Sarah, and they drove away, sirens blaring.

 

The air was heavy, and Mari wished she could ignore it. She wasn't sure when, but someone, probable Kanan, brought her to the nurse's office. 

 

"-ri, Mari!"

 

A voice brought her back to reality. You was in front of her, securing an hefty icepack to her wrist and a thinner one to her shoulder.

 

"You were spacing out pretty hard there, Mari."

 

"I think we should go for it."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Attack the castle. Get the king."

 

"Oh, right. Yeah, I have no hesitations anymore. Lets do it."

 

The door slid open, reveling Kanan

 

"Are you two going to do something about Kaguya?"

 

"And if we are?"

 

"If you are, I want in."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well......that.....happened
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> This is Kasuna_Kotonoha signing off from Kotonoha no Niwa. ;)


	6. G Senjou no Cinderella (Cinderella on the G String)

 

_ "Go ahead and tell me what you wanna do, Please!... Even if it's totally out there, we'll do it!" _

 

_ *** _

 

April 15th-Shujin Academy; Nurses Office-10:03 A.M.

 

Kanan had a determined look in her eyes as she looked at You and Mari.

 

_"If you are, I want it."_

 

Those words bounced around in Mari's mind. Should they bring her to that other world? What were the potential ramifications?

 

"What do you think, Mari _-chan_?"

 

You turned to look at her, the question leaving no doubt in Kanan's mind that they  _were_ up to something.

 

"Let's show her that place."

 

Mari had reached a decision. Kanan was evidently strong physically, and there was always the chance she had some other hidden ability.

 

"What do you- oh. Are you sure?"

 

You tilted her head at Mari.

 

"Yeah."

 

 

"Let's meet up at the entrance after school then. _"_

 

Mari and You stood up, Kanan quickly following them. They went to their respective classrooms. The teachers had a difficult time trying to get anyone to focus, and it was decided that students would be sent home early. The two third years headed to the entrance and met up with You.

 

"Is Chika not with you?" Kanan asked

 

"She had to go home to study because her grades are suffering. She didn't want to though."

 

"Okay...So what's this thing you wanted to show me?"

 

"Ah yes, follow me."

 

Mari walked across the street to the alley she and You used at their entrance to the other world.

 

"Uhh, why are we in an alley?"

 

" _Patience,_ Kanan _-chan_ ,  _Patience_."

 

The blonde pulled out her phone to open the nav app. Kanan looked on with curiosity. The quick nav for the castle was selected.

 

_"Beginning navigation"_

 

The world around them bent and distorted like it always did. 

 

_"You have arrived_ _"_

 

"What the hell was-Where are we?!"

 

The blue-haired girl looked around her in shock. 

 

"Why is there a castle."

 

"Welcome to the other world."

 

"The other world? What do you mean? And what happened to your clothes?"

 

It took Kanan a bit, but she had noticed the clothes that Mari and You don when they come here.

 

"It's a long story. But simply put, this is how Kaguya sees the school."

 

"A massive freakin castle, huh? Well, it makes sense, I guess."

 

"Anyways, let's go back. I think you'll want to hear the whole story."

 

***

 

April 15th-Big Bang Burger-10:23 A.M.

 

"So let me get this straight. You guys discovered that world entirely by accident and now you have crazy powers?" 

 

"Pretty much." 

 

You took a bite of her burger.

 

"I would think you guys were insane if I hadn't seen it myself."

 

"Yeah, it is pretty strange. But the idea is to use that other world to make Kaguya atone for his sins."

 

"Yeah, I kinda figured. By the way, do you just call it "the other world"? That doesn't make it very fun."

 

"Well, do you have a better idea, Kanan?"

 

"Hmm...how about the metaverse?"

 

"Actually, that does have a ring to it. It's fitting."

 

The two persona users nodded in approval.

 

"But speaking of the metaverse, I don't think you should come with us, Kanan _-chan_. It's extremely dangerous for those without a persona."

 

"But..."

 

Kanan's face fell, her dejection clear.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

You said apologetically.

 

"No, it's fine. I just wish I could do something. Thanks for the food."

 

Kanan left the restaurant, leaving behind the two girls who actually stood a chance of doing something.

 

***

 

April 16th-Aoyama-Itchome; Alley-5:32 P.M.

 

Mari and You were stood in the alley. Unbeknownst to them, Kanan was just around the corner. Despite their refusal to let her come, she refused to listen. This was the only viable option to deal with Kaguya. The school had covered up the suicide attempt from yesterday, meaning Kaguya wouldn't pay for raping Sarah.

 

_"I know I can help, at least a little. They said that desires and such manifest there and that even fake swords do damage, right? I wonder if this will work?"_

 

In her bag, there was a gun. A fake one, of course, but very realistic. If her theory was correct, this would work as a real gun in the metaverse. 

 

_"Oh, we're going."_

 

The world twisted and distorted the way it did the day before. When the transition was complete, she made sure to hide, if they saw her she would be sent straight back to the real world. The duo disappeared into the castle through the vent. Kanan noted it, but she was mostly just taking in the scale of the castle.

 

"Princess?"

 

***

 

April 16th-Kaguya's castle-5:49 P.M.

 

"What's with this room?"

 

Two girls were checking out a room that flickered back and forth from its real-world counterpart to the metaverse one.

 

_"It's a room that is not as affected by the distortion."_

 

Ame-no-Uzume spoke in Mari's mind

 

"So it's like a safe room?"

 

_I suppose so, yes._

 

"Let's heal up, Mari _-chan_."

 

"Yeah. By the way, if this is truly connected to the real world, do we really want to use our names?"

 

"Are you suggesting code names? Yeah, makes sense and its cool. I think I'll be Admiral."

 

"Ohh, I like it. As for me, I think Ill be Hecate. She's the Greek goddess of witchcraft and  _very mysterious_."

 

They healed up with some food. By some logic that worked.

 

_"But why was one of the princesses in such a strange place? I could have sworn it was the signal of an intruder"_

 

_"Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's get her back to Lord Kaguya."_

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

"Sure did Admiral."

 

"We should probably check it out."

 

The two of them left the relative safety of the safe room, trailing the guards they had heard just moments before.

 

"Look, I'm sorry for touching the armor without permission!"

 

Kanan's voice reverberated down a hall lined with toppled over suits of armor.

 

"This way!"

 

Mari and You hurried down the hall, careful to avoid tripping over any stray pieces of armor lying about.

 

"Seriously, what's all this about?! I'm going to call the cops!"

 

"So this is the intruder." 

 

"Kaguya?!"

 

Right on the heels of Kaguya was his four girl harem of Kanan, Sarah, Mari, and You.

 

"Who are they?"

 

Her question went unanswered

  
"I can't believe you mistook my Kanan for someone like her. Are you afraid?"

 

He chuckled without humor, directing his gaze towards Kanan. She was suspended on an x shaped structure, each limb on one spoke, leaving her completely defenseless.

 

But she wasn't focused on him at the moment. Instead, she was looking at his scantily clad harem.

 

"What the hell are you wearing? Have you four lost your minds?"

 

"It's my castle, I do as I please."

 

"This isn't funny Kaguya!"

 

"Hmm."

 

Kaguya turned to look at the four girls behind him.

 

"The peasants decided to tell me off, what do you girls think of that.

 

"Talking back is, like, sooo unforgivable," said "Kanan"

 

"Yeahh, no one talks like that to Lord Kaguya," said "Sarah"

 

"In that case, she should be executed."

 

A larger guard in bronze colored armor loomed menacingly above Kanan.

 

"Now, how shall I play with you? Maybe rip you into little pieces?"

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

Kanan muttered that under her breath. 

 

_"I guess they were right. I shouldn't have come."_

 

"Kanan!"

 

From the other side of the room, two figures could be seen behind the guards. 

 

"Great. Just when I was about to start enjoying myself too."

 

Kaguya glared at them, clearly irritated his fun had been interrupted.

 

"What's this guys problem."

 

Kanan struggled against the thick metal rings holding her to the x shaped structure.

 

"How many times are you pests going to come back."

 

He turned with a smirk to Kanan.

 

"I bet you're just like these thieves here. You came because you're pissed at me, huh? But, ah... I forget that chicks name, but it's your fault she jumped, you know."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place."

 

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

 

By this point, Kanan was absolutely livid. But there was nothing she could do as the bronze guard got closer

 

"No!"

 

"Take one more step, Watanabe, and I kill her on the spot."

 

You reluctantly took a step back, furious she couldn't do anything.

 

"Goddamn it.."

 

She muttered that under her breath.

 

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the dismantlement show."

 

"God no!"

 

"Hmm, maybe it will start with her clothes."

 

"Hehehe, you're suuuch a pervvv," said "Mari"

 

Mari and You could only watch helplessly as the guards advanced on Kanan.

 

"Is... this my punishment for what happened to Sarah?"

 

"Yes, that's how a good slave behaves. Nice and submissive."

 

"I'm so sorry, Sarah."

 

"Are you really just going to listen to him?"

 

Mari's voice wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be. It got through to Kanan just the same.

 

"Huh? ...You're right. Letting a piece of shit toy with me. What was I thinking?"

 

"It's like I always say, slaves should just be-"

 

"Shut up."

 

Kanan spoke with an edge Mari had never heard before.

 

"I've had enough of this. You piss me off, you son of a bitch!"

 

_"My my, it's taken far too long"_

 

Kanan jerked back as a level of pain she had never felt before hit her.

 

_"Tell me, who will avenge her if you don't. You were never planning on forgiving him, were you?"_

 

"Of course not!"

 

_"Naturally. Such is the cry of the other you that dwells within your heart."_

 

_"I am thou, thou art I. Our contract can finally be forged."_

 

"I understand, Apsaras. You're absolutely right. No more holding myself back!"

 

There was a brief burst of flames around her hands and feet before she broke the metal rings that had previously restrained her.

 

_"There you go. Nothing can be solved when you restrain yourself. Understand? Then my strength is yours!"_

 

A firestorm of blue flames swirled around Kanan as her outfit changed and persona manifested.

 

Her persona was a blue-skinned nymph, a sheer ribbon of fabric floating around her like water.

 

Gone was her ponytail, replaced with partial space buns. Her clothed were reminiscent of a nymph or mermaid. A gold crown sat atop her head, and in her hands she held a harp.

 

She suddenly lunged forward, using the edge of her harp, which just so happened to be sharpened, to destroy the shadow girls.

 

"I'm not someone you can just toy with, you scumbag. You took everything from Sarah, destroyed her. Now it's my turn to destroy you. I will take everything from you!"

 

"Enough of your insolence."

 

The remaining guards once again melted and morphed into monsters

 

"No, I've had enough of you. I won't be stopped now. Let's go, Apsaras!

 

***

 

Kanan's persona

 

 

Kanan's Metaverse outfit

 

 

 

Man, it's been a while, hasn't it?  I wish I could have gotten this out sooner, but alas, AP tests. They happen. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. 

 

This is Kasuna_Kotonoha signing off from Kotonoha no Niwa. ;)

 

 


End file.
